1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urethral catheterization apparatus for collecting a specimen of urine from a patient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is often necessary to obtain a urine specimen from a patient by urethral catheterization. A conventional closed system now used includes a bag collection method in which a bag must be opened and connected to the catheter. After collection, the bag must be opened again to depose of the collect urine, which can be slow and messy process. Alternately, an open method can be employed. This method uses a urethral catheterization tray in which urine is collected in an open collection basin. The basin tends to spill the drained contents upon the bed of the patient. Both of these conventional sytems share the deficiency that the sample collected is exposed to airborne contaminants and thus the specimen may possibly be contaminated producing inaccurate urinalysis.